


Soteria

by Roszhelia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Death, Hope, LGBTQ Character, Loss, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Other, Poetry, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roszhelia/pseuds/Roszhelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The tears I shed they weep in silence...<br/>They mourn the loss of heaven's guidance"</p><p> </p><p>A poem dedicated to the broken ghost king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soteria

Soteria

I

What is salvation, but a mother's smile

That guides us as we go through life

That heals our sorrows and dries our tears

That eases all our hopes and fears...

II

She loved my father,

He ruled the dead...

He sired wraiths

And those who bled

III

Forever chained to shadow's brace

Never to see the sunlight's face

He was the endless cycle of death..

She was the whisper of life's regret...

IV

She knew the strain of mortal life.

Yet bore the pain for love's delight...

The tears I shed they weep in silence...

They mourn the loss of heaven's guidance

V

What is salvation,

But sweet admiration

To a hero who spoke with resolve

He spoke with conviction

With firm dedication...

To perils he swore to absolve

VI

Yet in the wake of morrow

I sought a greater sorrow..

And nestled it deep within my heart..

But try as I might...

I could not deny...

That I had come to love him

In the manner that

Sadness sought out joy

Darkness sought out light...

Insanity sought out reason...

Death sought out life

VII

His words, the foil, that scorned my wrath

Do you not hear the Gods laugh?

What is salvation but a hero's lies...

A comedy to my heart's demise..

That mocks the child within my soul

That breaks the bearings of my whole..

It's not salvation,but a lost love..

A mockery from high above

To reject my love for what it is...

To deny me joy and all its bliss

What is love if the gods call it sin?

What battle is there for me to win?

What measure of pride must I give up

For them to see that love is enough?

VIII

What is salvation but a sister's peace

After a long and tiring battle

And in the silence of the night

As the moon sings odes to light...

She left my heart a thousand scars

I pray she rest amongst the stars

that in the brace of the moon's keep

She finds her rest and goes to sleep

IX

What is salvation but a spark with each touch.

The skeletal butterflies deep within....

They prance

as they dance

To songs of sunlight

and delight.

For so one can hold the candle of life

Bear the strain of one's mortal strife

Yearn to grant others the solace of mirth...

Yearn to bear witness to love's rebirth...

For darkness sought the sunlight's face

To bask in its warm sweet embrace

For joy that sings within the heart

For love to play Apollo's part

X

What is salvation but life to live

That no one else but you can give


End file.
